


荒原传说

by CodAnadem



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: 《花冠》（二十一）后续。





	荒原传说

宇智波斑一生被两个人捅穿过胸膛。一个千手柱间，从背后；一个宇智波带土，从胸前。

斑毫无防备。对背面疏于防备，对正面没有想过防备。

剧痛从心口传来，低头可以看到心脏的位置被手臂贯穿。鲜血随着手臂微微抽出而喷涌，黏稠又轻盈地洒了一地。

斑还在发愣，带土却笑了，他平静地笑着，正视着斑的眼睛，这笑让斑意识到了正在发生的事。

“你这混蛋——！”满腹茫然化成满腔怒火，斑满脸愤怒又不可置信，带着被背叛的绝望，好像被挑上刺刀的凶兽般，从牙缝里艰难地迸出几个字来，“你要干什么？”

带土动了动手指。

他触碰到那颗心了。

那颗他日思夜想梦寐以求的心，此刻攥在他手里，汩汩淌血，火热黏腻，斑带着不可思议的眼神，整个人因疼痛而皱缩起来。

——直到我将你斩杀之际……

——直到我被你斩杀之际——

我不会瞑目直到灰飞烟灭的瞬间——

带土笑了起来。他疯狂大笑，笑得浑身颤抖，不可遏制。

“斑，斑，”他笑得直打颤，“这个世界，真是个地狱啊。”

外道魔像被从体内抽出一半，随着动作传输到了带土手中。斑终于彻底明白发生了什么事，她脸庞愤怒地扭曲，抬起手去掐带土的脖子。他及时开启虚化，那只手穿透了他的颈项，继而被他一把抓住，钳制在半空。虚化解除了，斑奋力挣脱，抬手给了他重重的一巴掌，打得他脸颊肿起，霎时火辣辣的一片。她自己也踉跄不稳，随这力度朝后趔趄，带土飞身上前握住她的肩膀，两人纠缠着倒在地上。远处的七班被这阵势惊呆，鸣人哇啊地喊着什么，小樱惊叫起来，佐助奋力砍着屏障而卡卡西在喊他的名字。管不了那么多了，他结印给第七班加了一道结界，任何人都不能来打扰他和斑的殊死搏斗。他将斑按死在地不要她起来，斑的手臂绕过他的脖颈死死扼住咽喉。他脑袋因缺氧而仰起，喉咙窒闷，火烧一样的痛感鲜明地传到脑子里，模糊了神智。他的右手还插在斑胸膛里没有完全拔出，此刻由于惯性往里送了送，斑吐出一大口血，在疼痛里颤抖着更加大了手上的力度，带土被掐得脸色发青，眼球满溢血丝鼓凸出来。

带土绝望地意识到他今天也许不能活着离开这里了。斑不会容许第二次背叛，她会在这里杀死他。当看到斑的那一瞬间，他所有已经鼓起的生的勇气都陨灭了。无论之前怎样答应了琳要活下去，看到斑他就只想死。死了也好，哪怕对那个梦想还有一点点期待，这充满痛苦的人生他也受够了。

“我不想活了，”他在昏眩里用口型对斑说，“但你得跟我一起死。我不会留下你，我们今天都得死在这里。”

斑冷笑了，泛紫的眼球蕴含杀意，凶光毕露。她一个翻身压到他身上来，一拳头凶狠地砸在他太阳穴上。他耳朵里嗡嗡的一片异响，颅骨破裂，血从耳边流下来，阳遁缓缓地提供治疗，但闷钝的疼痛还是漫溢了全身。他在纷杂错乱的视野里盯着斑，斑脸上溅着血，他的，她自己的，与青白色皮肤对比鲜明，艳异非常，衬得她眼神可怖地明亮。师徒一心，同归于尽——这就是他们最后的结局。

有什么办法规避这样的结局？到头来他什么都得不到。他是琳要杀死的人，是命运遗弃之人，是被斑夺走一切的人。还不如路边蟋蟀，秋草鸣蛩，生命一样短暂，但至少无忧无虑快乐地唱着歌。

他从来没有自由的资格。

“你是为她来找我报仇的？我早知道有这么一天。”斑冷冷地、厌弃地看着他，“她迟早会死。在那样的环境长大、又肯为保护村子不惜一切，她不是总有一天被杀，就是也堕落成典型的忍者。为了达成目标就要作出牺牲，你的命，我的命，她的命，都不例外。”斑扼紧了他的喉头，“你之所以不甘心，是因为对你来说她很重要，是因为你不能对她怎样——你始终是个没出息的东西，你在这方面总是叫我失望。”

带土绝望地笑起来，两行血从鼓凸变形的眼底下流出来。他一把抓住斑的心脏，后者由于剧痛脸颊扭曲，仰头向天短促地呼气藉以减缓痛楚。“她是会死，”他一个字一个字说，“但为什么是你？”他腾出另一只被她压着的手来，一拳头砸在斑的肩膀，“为什么是你，为什么偏偏是你啊！”

“她为什么偏偏死在你手里啊！”他悲愤地大喊，整个胸腔都剧烈地抖颤，发出宏大可怖的回音，他的脊背狠狠地砸在地面，斑捂住肩膀碎骨，另一只手把他脖子一别，把脑袋死死按进土里。“你没有心爱的人吗，泉奈死的时候你是什么感受！”他在泥土里挣扎，拼命侧过脸喊道，不出意料看见斑瞳孔收缩，浑身像针扎一样痉挛起来，下一秒钟则化作了加倍的凶狠。他脸上糊满脏兮兮的混合物，通通被斑刮下来强塞进嘴里，又咸又苦，使他轻易发不出声音。他的手还握着那颗心，从不能愈合的伤口中流出的血把他们染成两个血人。眼泪鼻涕从他脸上涌出来，狼狈地交汇在一处，他呕吐着，含混地喃喃道：“斑，你没有心，你没有心。”

那颗心是如此滚烫、柔软、脆弱，他一用力就可以捏个稀碎，但没有用，那不是她真正的心。看着斑此刻冰冷残忍的脸，他知道刚才的回答是斑用来欺骗和诱哄他的某种手段，斑嘴里没有实话，斑从不在乎任何人。斑的愤怒像暴烈的大火，在那双无情的眼里轰隆隆地点燃，几乎要化为实体将他焚烧着惨酷地死去，而这样的狂怒只持续了一瞬，继之以冰凉的狞笑。

“你说得对。”斑笑着说，伸手往下一把拗断了他右边的肋骨，“那你去死吧。”

骨头断裂，锋利的骨渣刺进了内脏。他艰难转身捂住伤处，才一碰到就是一阵天旋地转的疼痛，肚腹里安了搅拌机，浑身每一块骨头都被碾碎，翻天覆地的血浪扑卷将他淹没。他曲起双腿半躺半跪在地上，小腿肌肉绷直了不断痉挛，斑屈腿踩住他的胫骨，长靴下的骨肉“喀喀”作响。

“我给你编织了梦境，你就该遵从我的安排沉睡，不要再醒来干扰我的计划。你不是做梦也想逃开我吗？我放开你，让你和她在一起，你又回来。你问这样的问题，你借这个机会为她报仇，为这个要我去死——”

斑的牙齿格格地颤动着，整张脸都暴怒地抽搐起来。她一把提起带土的脖子，狠狠扇了他对称的一耳光，右手团成拳重重砸在他的腹部，一下又一下，打得他喉咙翻涌不停反胃吐血。

“你是个懦夫，是个没用的东西，你不敢听我回答，你只有去死。这就是现实！”斑喝道，“你不敢说吗，宇智波带土！我替你说出来！”

“说到底，你算是什么呢？”白发垂下来遮住半张脸，完美抹去斑一切表情。她撑着带土的肩膀爬起来，在原地跌跌撞撞地迈开步子，袍子狼狈地贴在身侧，那轻盈如云朵、皎洁如月光的材质，被这沉重的血水沾湿，不能再如前肆意飞舞。走不上两步，她还是摇摇欲坠，终于负荷不住地跪坐在地。带土也曾一度仙人化，又再度得到阳之力，所以轻易在她心头撕出了创口，又从她胸膛里拔出了半边魔像，安放到自己的身体里。虽然现在这个男人断了骨头，像条死狗一样瘫在地上，斑的情况也没有好过多少。她疼痛地喘息着，干涩的喉咙艰难做着吞咽的动作，在一阵阵昏眩过后尽力稳住心神调动十尾疗伤。

“啪”的一声，那只抚在胸口疗愈的手被打落了。男人艰难地转过来，半边脸埋在沙土里，满是疤痕的那半边朝上，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着斑，沉默到可怕的地步。那狼一样凶狠的眼光证明此举并非回光返照。他极缓慢地转过身来，正面朝上仰望着斑，斑的脸在视野里陌生又熟悉，他凝视那张脸孔良久，突然笑了。

“斑，”他含着愉悦的笑意一字一句清晰地说，浓烈得几乎成为实体的、黑色的恶意将心脏焚化，“泉奈不会再回来，她早就死了，为了送给你这双眼睛。”他做了一个抬手触摸的动作，斑的轮回眼寒光凛冽，“她是因为你才死的，以后也不会再复活。你永远也别想再遇到她。”

“你没有家人，没有朋友。你为了开眼能把最好的朋友杀死，想以力量的提升来统御一族，而最终还是被族人排斥，就连亲叔叔也要置你于死地，你的——你的什么呢？——你的老朋友，也要为村子给你一刀......天下人都恨你，都想杀死你，唯一爱你的只有泉奈。但她也死了。”

“你什么也得不到。”

“你爱的，你想要的，通通死在你手里。而你就算再爱她......你能做的也不过是在虚假的梦里给予她荣誉。你的梦想只是一片空虚，你一辈子都是个笑话。”

他哈哈大笑起来，血和泥水混合着从嘴角流下，无比的肆意和畅快扩散到整个心胸，有如被撕开胸膛，寒冷的刀锋将毁灭的快感传遍了全身。在那撕心裂肺的痛快过后，无限的悲凉空虚再次升上来。说到底，他和斑都是失去一切、一无所有、走上绝路的人。他所说的那些，用在他自己身上也是一样。这苍凉命运的血色荆棘啊。笑声渐渐嘶哑微弱，他四肢平摊，含着未尽的笑意望着斑，模糊视野里斑脸孔扭曲，她盯着他，眼神冰冷残忍如同野狼。

“不用这么复杂。”良久她冷笑着说，“你想死，我就成全你。”

斑撕烂了他的嘴角，把他的舌头从嘴里拽出来攥出了血。舌根血管断裂的剧痛中，受创者紧咬着舌面与施暴者角力，终于将断了一半、软趴趴的舌头拽回口中。疼痛使他无法言语，惨白的手握住苍白的手腕，躺下的人拼了全身力量将坐着的也拉倒在地上。神威写轮眼碌碌转动，双神威天下无敌，斑有意要他拥有世上最强的眼睛。为什么要这样做，他不懂，也许是出于斑的自傲，不把这视为什么威胁。他可以用这个拧下斑的头，让斑首身分离、鲜血四溅，但那不是适合她的死法。斑如果不是在火红的玫瑰中含笑闭眼，就该在酣畅的战斗后像个英雄那样退场。他要终结在斑的手里，他也要斑终结在他手里：只有她配杀死他，也只有他能杀死她。

“来吧，”他咽下腥血，含混地笑着对斑说，“来吧，你杀死我，我杀死你。”

斑一拳打在他的左侧肋骨，使他的腹腔整个坍塌下去。他捶碎了斑的右边肩膀，斑发挥右手最后的价值，小臂发力使劲缠绕住他的脖颈收拢。他掰碎斑的小臂，使这只冰凉的残手彻底委顿下去。斑压住他血淋淋的腰腹，用左手折断他的小腿。左臂，左腿，右腿，一个接一个；他膝盖以下化成齑粉，断面血糊糊的一片，在地面猛烈地挣扎摆动，嵌进骨渣和石子，拖出杂乱的血印。他更加伸手向里抓住那颗心往外扯，大血管被扯断几根，带出绵密的血网，斑的心脏被拖出一半，软而烫地抵着他起伏的胸膛，血流从洞开的胸腔里哗啦啦喷涌而出。斑眉头皱起一口又一口呕血，斑的上身紧紧伏在他身上。

宇智波带土从胸腔以下碎成模糊的血肉。他的脑袋和肩膀还活着，看起来已经不再具有人形。斑把整只左手团成拳塞进他嘴里撕扯，张开五指把他的口腔大大撑开，拎着嘴角朝两边扯去，他整张脸皮都被撕烂，从嘴角处裂成上下两截，像恐怖的傀儡，小丑的红色油漆。两排白齿森然显露，染透油漆变成血红，他用这红色的牙齿咬碎了斑的几截指骨。六道之力飞快地治疗着相对较小的伤情，他与这强大的力量相对抗，一次又一次咬下去，直到没有力气了，臼齿的截面还在斑的碎骨上磨，发出酸冷的锉击声。宇智波斑白发散乱，尾端乱糟糟的在血里扫来扫去，扫过带土的脸皮沾上血红的分泌物。她脸上满是血，血流汇聚从鼻尖和下嘴唇淌落，她伏在带土胸膛上呕吐，吐出来的鲜血混着清水，稀拉拉的从他胸口流下去。

她心口大开，青白色的肌肤被血水焐暖，两团丰柔的软肉紧贴着那个小鬼半挺立的乳头，半软半硬地磨来磨去，相互温热间有了肌肤相亲的错觉。斑摸索到他的后腰往上按，带土恍恍惚惚，他自己半硬的部位隔着衣袍顶着她那里，因为过度失血不能完全硬起来，竟在这样的磨蹭下有了兴奋的感觉。或许是凶险而有心，或许是疼痛而无意，斑朝他下面蹭，他浑浑噩噩的，索性闭着眼朝前挺动，拿斑来摩擦着自己，就像很多个梦里他曾做过的那样。薄薄布料被濡湿，斑伸手扯下他的裤子，隔着细薄的袍角，借着血液的润滑，把硕大的前端一下吞进身体里，她整个人都往下沉了一沉。这一下让他们俩都震动，带土叫不出声，半身往上一抬就又砸回地上，斑则哑着嗓子惊呼出来，仰起头急促地喘息，小腹痉挛收缩着，运动大腿肌肉将他咬得更深，却由于袍子的阻隔，没能完全坐得下去。被拽出胸腔一半的心脏软塌塌的，靠几根大血管与主动脉连接，微弱地搏动，垂坠着拖来拖去，把身下颜色不一的胸膛染得狼藉一片。斑费力地喘息着，以完好的左手托住那颗心慢慢回塞，心脏一点一点滑回它该待的地方，带土艰难地睁开眼，得以看见她胸腔的全貌。

“你没有心。”他又笑着说，两排牙齿机械地开合，嗓子像敲破锣一样难听。

“我没有。”斑同样笑着回答，掐着他脖子慢慢吻下去。

他们交换了一个不寻常的吻。确切地说，他已经没有力气了，只是任由斑按着胸口压下来，把舌头伸进他嘴里来回搅动。她品尝着血液腥咸的味道，脸上是沉醉的神情，带土想笑，扯动了破碎的脸孔，他记得她一向都喜欢吃人肉。斑贪婪地吸吮他嘴里的血块，不同于冰冷的体温，温暖湿滑的舌头扫过口腔的每一个角落，力道大得像是要汲取他的一切生命源泉。包括她下面，也吸咬得紧紧的，一套一套地收缩着，裹得他说不出话来。带土费力地抬起手放在斑的后脑，无力地把那长发的脑袋往下按，她越坐越深，越收越紧，仿佛是要榨出所有他能奉献的东西，继而将他的所有，他的生命，都融进身体里，永远铭刻在自己的心上。

月亮升上中天，血液和精液湿透了袍子下摆，斑从他身上翻下去。半软下来的性器脱离温暖的肉洞，在斑大腿内侧打了一下，使他们都发出短促喑哑的喘息。他们并排躺在地上，红色的月光笼罩在身上。袍角凌乱盖住斑湿淋淋的下体，带土的裤子褪到膝盖，他没气力来提。往下则空荡荡的，血液把黑色布料湿透，暗色大花蔓延开来，猩红的断肢截面磨得溃烂一片。魔像延续了带土的生命，奇迹般地让他的脸、腹部和双腿慢慢地愈合。他嘴角两边传来紧绷感，被撕烂的伤口开始结疤；他垂眼往下望，看见血液倒流回身体，碎骨慢慢复原，其上长出肌肉，最后覆盖以完好的皮肤。他新奇地动一动新长成的小腿，随之而来的一阵骨头磨合的新鲜的痒痛让他确认了自己的生命。他的下半身还是动不了，一旁斑的伤势已经更快地复原了。他们的力气在刚才的肉搏中被消耗大半，却仍然不肯停息战斗，在疼痛和疲惫里给彼此施加着伤害，斑打他一耳光，他回斑一撇子。比起之前你死我活的拼杀，这样的动作简直就像小孩子过家家；他瞥斑一眼，斑也不能起身，她心口的致命伤愈合得很慢，到现在仍能看见深红的脏器、青蓝的血管和白森森的骨架。

不知是谁说过，最顶级的武人相逢不需言语，只要交手就能互通心意。那么他们作为世界最强的战力，这样相互地殴打，在血液里性交，身体各个器官相互密合，总算是做到了真正的“心心相印”、“肝胆相照”。他感受到斑的那颗心，如此柔软、温热，亲密地和他的相摩擦，他应该把她的心摘下来，放进自己的胸口。他想他还会再度杀死斑，而他笃定地看到那一天近了。也许就是今晚，也许不在今天，至少是此刻，他的精力和情感都在这卸下一切伪装的搏斗中耗尽了。

带土不想承认，他从前以为自己对斑近乎狂热的爱慕和迷恋，是由于斑的牵引和控制，是因为斑在他心脏里埋下的符咒，而如今符咒已经拔除，他却没有感到一丝轻快，他对斑的情感仍是他如今疼痛的根源，即使在被抽除十尾奄奄一息之际，他依然会当着所有活人和死人的面，执著地问斑他是什么，并为她第三次给出的答案而震怖不已。

他知道的，在平行时空，有着另一个、或是很多个“斑”。虽然看不清楚，但不妨碍故事情节以他再熟悉不过的方式发展。斑对他的洗脑、利用、托付、提防、欣赏、并肩、抛弃，他对斑的感激、防备、依恋、憎恨、思念、跟随、背叛，一幕幕是如此清楚地浮现。他是如此恨着这个杀死琳、利用他、毁灭他、将他打碎又按照自己方式重塑的宇智波斑，却也是如此依恋这个在琳死后作为他精神支柱的人，他是如此想得到斑的认同与爱。

可斑就是那轮红月，高高挂在天穹，她是机关算尽的魔鬼，也是触不可及的神灵。是可望而不可即的，孤独的月亮。月亮越升越高，总有一刻升到头顶，他们就不得不离分了。

宇智波斑！他死也不肯忘记她的名字。为她他不听鸣人嘴遁，即使被安排好了结局，抹杀掉记忆，他还是再度想起来，因此从无限月读里醒来。在无限月读里所有人都能拥有幸福，他只需要远远地看着他们就可以得到幸福，可是见不到斑，那个世界对他而言就不是久居之处。从未有过的绝望和凄楚，从斑的名字浮现那一刻袭来，使他清晰地明白琳早已死去，而斑占据了他的整个生命。他的生命还将延续。他总有一天会杀死她。只有完成了这样的挑战，杀死斑，正如同杀死一路走来的自己；他才能真正做一个完整的人，才能重获新生。他再度将手送入斑的胸膛，像是为了纯粹的取暖，或是让那被掰断过的肢体止痛；斑吃痛皱眉，脸庞额际再度淌落豆大的汗珠，但她毫无退缩之意，而是挺起胸膛迎来，让他的手指插到更深的地方。他们俩都疯了，早就疯了。

我一辈子也不会忘了你。

死了也还记得你的名字。

他们对视良久，在对方的瞳孔里看见自己的倒影，终于疲惫地合上眼睛。平静而广大的荒原上，万物寂静无声，近乎空无一物的旷野里，只有亘古的风呼呼地吹，沁凉的夜风拨动野草，发出沙沙的低音。他和斑并排躺在地上，头顶是漆黑的夜空，天空黑极了，一颗星星也没有。

这个世界无比荒凉。创世之初和世界的结束，都是一样，浑沌、迷蒙，没有边际。对于仅存的生命体而言，就是彻骨的孤独。宁静夜空，广袤大地，夜风冰凉像斑发冷的手，他一个翻身抱住了斑，死死按住她肩膀，召唤出阳杖从她胸口正中插下，完美地避开了那颗被他紧握在手里、奄奄一息的心脏。胸骨寸寸粉碎，斑疯狂地挣动起来，带土死命压着她，不让她使用求道玉，而面部紧贴着她的，任她一用力咬断了他半截舌头，喉头一动吞了下去。剧痛几乎使他昏死过去，他紧咬着牙保持最后的意识，阳杖深深插进岩石，将斑钉死在地上。斑疼痛地呼吸着，干渴地吞咽着带土舌头断面涌出的腥血，除此外一切行动都被束缚；他知道被黑绝挖心之时她就是这样死的。

他从斑的胸口抽出九只尾兽，以地爆天星封印在红月之旁，不给五大国再次利用这样的毁灭性武器发动战争的机会。至于他，也不依靠这样的力量重复忍者搅乱世界的道路。他以左手握住斑的右手，开始结无限月读解除之印。子、戊、午，申、辰，亥，卯、酉、丑，寅、巳、未，反复三次，解——斑和他做着同样的动作，他们牵着手，十指相扣，一个一个印慢慢地结，像从她那里初学忍术时一样缓慢认真。他的手滚烫，斑的手冰凉，他的手包着斑的手，斑合上眼，像一整个世纪那样缓慢地倒回地上，绝望地呼出一口白气。

血红的月光褪去，神树倒塌花朵枯萎。九勾玉轮回眼消失了，斑额头眼球褪色钻入骨髓，愈合得看不出一点痕迹。月光化作青白，遍体青白的斑则恢复了原先的模样，身上蓝袍染着血，胸口大敞，被撕得不成样子。

按照原计划，他应该把斑打死，或是打得只剩一口气丢在这里。但被抽离十尾、又丧失了行动能力的斑恐怕会遭逢更大的厄难，他所见过的那些女俘虏的下场在眼前浮现。那些人不会放过她，这战场上所有人都不会放过她，她会被拖走，被关起来，被侮辱。斑狼狈地喘着气，带土咬咬牙一横心，吃力地拔除阳杖，把她抱起来放在刚刚长好的膝盖上，顺手解除了第七班的封印。他无视从梦境中醒来的人们或惊愕、或警觉的吼声和动作，开启神威两人一起隐没了。


End file.
